Como en los cuentos de hadas
by Vinter Stjerne
Summary: El aura de la mujer era gélida, y todo lo que la rodeaba parecía perecer inmediatamente, tanto las flores como los colores en el suelo que pisaba. - ¿Qué hacéis escondiéndoos de mí? – Preguntó la mujer, volteándose completamente para mirar a los ojos a la joven que yacía entre los arbustos. One-shot. [ Fantasía AU - Elsanna ]


Los personajes le pertenecen a Disney, y no genero ningún tipo de ganancia económica al escribir esto. Mis únicas intenciones son las de entretener tanto al público, como a mí.

**Como en los cuentos de hadas.**

En el medio del bosque yacía una casita que se hallaba escondida entre arboles tan altos que hacía parecer a la pequeña casa como si formara parte de un verde valle; y en tal valle de árboles vivía una joven con sus tías. Ésta joven jamás en su vida había conocido la vida fuera de ese bosque, y usualmente se dedicaba a realizar los quehaceres domésticos para pasar el tiempo; sin embargo, leía muy a menudo, puesto que los quehaceres eran muy aburridos y tediosos para ella.

Y debido a su amor por la lectura, y la naturaleza, algunas veces se decidía por leer bajo árboles, cantar con los pájaros; y en días cuya temperatura veraniega la acaloraban, se atrevía a tomar baños en el sosegado río que yacía cerca de su casa.

En varias ocasiones, nuestra querida joven, hablaba consigo misma, debido a la falta de personas con las cuales conversar; y siendo el humano un ser altamente sociable, y ella siendo naturalmente afable, era comprensible que se encontrase atrapada deseando conocer a otras personas; no es que hablar con sus tías fuese una tarea molesta, de hecho ella las adoraba, pero muy en su interior, sabía que necesitaba más que charlar de vez en cuando sobre temas banales.

Y su deseo le fue concedido cuando un día caminando entre el bosque se encontró a un ser ligeramente extraño, con cuchillo en mano, el hombre se acercó a ella. Su nariz era grande, su barbilla era fuerte y ésta se encontraba repleta de barba; no era un hombre atractivo, al contrario, generaba repulsión debido a que lucía desaliñado, gordo y cruel. La joven reaccionó inmediatamente y corrió en dirección contraria hacia su cabaña; sus tías siempre le habían hablado del peligro de los extraños en el bosque, y de que jamás debía hablar con ellos, y en este caso, era aún más claro la amenaza que éste representaba.

La segunda vez que vio a una persona fue en una situación diferente, se acercaba el invierno, y era normal que algunos cazadores, y hombres de la villa se pusieran a buscar tanto leña como alimento; al menos antes de que la nieve destruyese todo. Lo normal era que durante aquellos días ella no saliese de la cabaña, pero cuando sus tías no la estaban mirando, ella se escabullía al bosque. Bueno, pero lo curioso de aquél encuentro fue que ni fue un hombre de villa ni un cazador con quien ella se encontró; al contrario, lo que vio fue a una mujer bellísima.

Ésta mujer era como una diosa; su piel, cuerpo y cabellos parecían esculpidos en mármol; no porque era blanca, que aunque lo era no era el caso, sino porque era perfecta a la vista.

Anna en ese momento se había ocultado tras algunos arbustos, y se quedó observando plenamente a la mujer, la cual con un manto de lo que parecía nieve sobre sus hombros, se paseaba lentamente dejando caer de sus manos algunas que otros copos de nieve; los cuales, debido al calor que aun reinaba en el bosque, se derretían formando pequeñas gotitas de agua.

El aura de la mujer era gélida, y todo lo que la rodeaba parecía perecer inmediatamente, tanto las flores como los colores en el suelo que pisaba.

La mandíbula de la pelirroja no podía estar más descolocada, y sus ojos más abiertos. Ella pensó que estaba viendo a la mismísima diosa que traía el invierno cada año, y eso emocionó de alguna forma a Anna, quien se sintió por un instante merecedora de contemplar a una diosa.

- ¿Qué hacéis escondiéndoos de mí? – Preguntó la mujer, volteándose completamente para mirar a los ojos a la joven que yacía entre los arbustos.

La voz de la mujer era melódica, aun cuando sus palabras sonaran afiladas; de una forma en la cual podría cortar el corazón de una persona, al menos así lo pensó la pelirroja.

Y tragando saliva, se paró de su escondite, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante; y como si se le hubiese olvidado ante quien se encontraba, dejó un delicado suspiro escapar de sus labios, para luego esconder su boca entre sus manos.

- Disculpadme. - Comentó soñadoramente la pelirroja. – Jamás había visto a una deidad de los bosques con mis propios ojos. – Pensó en voz alta, sonrojándose por la barbaridad que había dicho.

La mujer rió vivamente y, fingiendo sentirse más insultada que divertida, se acercó a la joven.

- No soy una deidad, mi querida criatura. Soy una Reina. – Comentó la mujer con cabellos rubios del color del platino; la cual de cerca se veía más joven aún de lo que la impetuosa doncella había pensado.

- ¿Una Reina? ¡Mi señora! – Anna se intentó lazar sobre ambas rodillas para rendirle pleitesía, pero la mujer no se lo permitió, tomándola del brazo.

- Yo soy la Reina de hielo, la mismísima Reina de las nieves; quien con anhelo, espera las leves caricias del invierno. – Recitó suavemente, casi cantando. – No tenéis que rendirme tributo. – Dijo autoritativamente. - Al menos no por los momentos. – Musitó suavemente.

La joven pelirroja le sonrió a la joven reina que la agraciaba con su presencia.

Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con otro ser humano, o deidad, o monarca; y la joven Anna jamás pensó en volver a encontrar a la mujer. Para cuando se fue a su cabaña, se fue feliz, contenta con haber podido conocer a una persona, especialmente a una tan bella como lo era Reina.

La segunda vez que vio a la mujer, lo cual fue una inmensa sorpresa para ella, fue dos días después, cuando Anna estaba buscando moras en el bosque; en el momento en el cual se encontraba recogiendo algunas frutillas de algunos arbustos, se percató del gélido ambiente que había atacado a un cálido día; y al subir su cabeza se encontró casi cara a cara con la mujer.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó una infartada pelirroja, quien pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Así es como le habláis a una Reina? – Preguntó divertida la rubia, quien aquél día vestía una diadema de hielo sobre sus rubios cabellos.

- Sí… ¡No! No, no. Es que me habéis sorprendido eso es todo. – La pelirroja se encontraba haciendo movimientos frenéticos con sus manos, como si tratara de disipar la situación con sus palmas. - ¿Entonces…? – Comenzó a decir Anna rápidamente, pero contuvo sus ganas de seguir conversando. – Pues, ha sido la segunda vez que nos hemos encontrado. – Dijo tratando de romper el hielo; figurativamente.

- Así es. – Le respondió una sonriente Reina. – ¿Queréis acompañarme a ver un espectáculo?

- ¡Sí! Perdonad… Quise decir, me encantaría pero mis tías me han advertido de los extraños.

- Pues vaya que suerte, ¿no? Pues nosotras no somos extrañas.

- Ni siquiera sé vuestro nombre…

- Sois una chiquilla inteligente. Me llamo Elsa de Tromso, la Reina de las nieves; Anna, vos pudisteis haber no sabido mi nombre, pero yo conozco el vuestro.

- Pues vos tampoco sois tan vieja como para os llamarme chiquilla. ¿Cómo es que sabéis mi nombre?

Elsa se sorprendió; nadie jamás se había referido a ella de tal manera.

- Tenéis razón. Disculpadme ésa. Pues, es que lo habíais dicho antes, querida; y yo tengo buena memoria. – Comentó la mujer suavemente.

Anna sonrió, ella sabía bien que no lo había hecho; mas no dijo nada.

- ¿Vamos a ver el espectáculo o qué? – Anna quería conocer más a fondo a la mujer, y quería saber de dónde la Reina la conocía a ella.

- Pardiez, sí. Vayamos. – Comentó juguetonamente la mujer.

Ese fue el comienzo de su amistad, Elsa se la pasaba rondando los bosques y Anna siempre terminaba encontrándola mientras trabajaba su magia sobre flores y plantas; pareciese a veces como si estuviese regándolas con nieve.

La verdad era muchísimo más profunda que aquello; Anna no solamente se encontraba con la mujer, sino que la buscaba durante horas en el bosque; ni uno sólo de sus encuentros pudo haber sido atribuido a la buena ventura de la pelirroja, al contrario; era mejor atribuirlos a la personalidad atrevida de la joven mujer.

Los siguientes encuentros aun cuando no fueron distantes del primero, fueron considerados como los más emotivos para Anna; quien se atrevió a abrazar a una Reina luego de que ésta la invitase a un teatro; dirigido por sus esbirros de las nieves.

Ése no fue un día normal, al contrario, hacía muchísimo frío y ninguna de las dos se encontraban en el bosque; Anna había sido invitada al castillo de la joven Reina. El castillo era magnifico, gigantesco y hermoso; parecía como si hubiese sido hecho a base del más delicado y fuerte de los cristales.

La joven dama no pudo evitar sentirse vulgar, poco agraciada e importante ante imponente castillo, reino y Reina; pero no se atrevió a decir nada, y sólo se quedó observando el espectáculo.

_- Averigüe por favor lo que os he pedido que averiguara. _

_- Ya he averiguado lo que me pedisteis que averiguara, y mis averiguaciones me dicen que averigüé que mi averiguación fue una trampa, yo sé que vos sabéis que lo que yo sé es mentira, ambos sabemos que lo que sabemos no es saber verdadero. _

_- ¿Me creeríais entonces si yo creyera que lo que creemos no es algo en lo cual se deba creer? _

_- No sé, me he confundido. Ni sé en qué creo, ni me imagino en que debería creer. ¿Me diríais vos en que debo creer? Por favor, o ¿habla de crear? si creamos y creemos y crear y creer fuesen lo mismo, entonces crearíamos creaciones, creídas, creadas, creíbles, y creyentes._

_- Ahora quien se ha confundido he sido yo. Creo que... creo que ya no creo que sea una buena idea creer o crear algo entre los dos. Vos es un poco extraño, sin ofender._

_- No puedo ofenderme si no ha sido una ofensa, a menos que vos intentasteis ofenderme entonces me ofendería, pero si no habíais sido su intención entonces no me he de ofender. Pero si lo ha sido entonces me he ofendido._

_- No, no fue una ofensa, todo lo contrario, ¡fue un cumplido! Ser raro es un don, y vos al verse no ofendido por una no ofensa muestra ser bastante normal, aunque esto sí es una ofensa._

_- Oh, pero eso curiosamente no me suena ofensivo, no me he de ofender por esta ofensa, a menos que la intentases decir como una no ofensa, entonces me ofendería. _

Elsa movió sus manos, escamoteando entre sus mágicos poderes a sus esbirros; haciéndolos desaparecer, mientras Anna estaba aplaudiendo impetuosamente. Ésta se encontraba feliz, carcajeando y sonriente.

- ¡Me ha encantado! – Se levantó de su butaca mientras aplaudía y enviaba a los esbirros de la Reina de Hielo, varias sonrisas encantadoras. – Gracias por os haberme traído aquí. – Comentó Anna suavemente, mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro. – Siempre había soñado con estar en un teatro. – Dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a la Reina, y con brillantes ojos mostró su agradecimiento hacia la rubia mujer en más que simples palabras.

La abrazó.

La abrazó fuertemente, y la mujer se lo permitió; aun cuando titubease al comienzo.

Ése fue el mismísimo momento en el que sintió que su mundo se desvanecía frente a sus ojos; el mismísimo momento en el que sintió que éste se derrumbaba sobre ella misma.

Su plan no estaba yendo al lugar donde la Reina quería que fuese.

Luego de aquél incidente, a la Reina no se le vio más durante unas semanas, dejando a una Anna preocupada sobremanera; pero regresó, siempre regresaría hasta aquel bosque, donde su cruel y fría personalidad había comenzado a romperse como si fuera un gran espejo rompiéndose en miles de cientos de minúsculos fragmentos.

Sus siguientes encuentros fueron muchísimo más emotivos; Elsa terminó contándole como había sido que había conseguido sus poderes, como le habían hecho tanto daño; y como gracias a Anna todo ese daño parecía una tontería al lado de todas las cosas buenas que había aprendido en los últimos meses.

- Mi Reina… - Solía decir Anna; aun cuando Elsa hacía tiempo atrás le había permitido llamar a la Reina por su verdadero nombre. – No tenéis nada que temer, pues yo os protegeré de cualquiera que quiera haceros daño otra vez.

Elsa sonreía ante tales palabras dulces, y en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar reír por lo ridículo de la situación; era Anna la que siempre se encontraba en peligro, era Anna quien era la más vulnerable, y aun así ésta estaba dispuesta a protegerla a ella; y eso la haría el único ser humano capaz de apreciar a la Reina de hielo.

- ¿Queréis ir a mi castillo, Anna? – Le preguntó la hermosa Reina.

- Sí, me fascina... – Anna comenzó a decir, pero se mordió la lengua y corrigió sus palabras. -Digo, me encantaría; si no es mucha molestia.

- ¡Tonterías! Jamás me sería molesto llevar a _vuestra merced_ a mi reino. – Le comentaba con una sonrisa; una sonrisa gélida y hermosa; y Anna sonrió aún más ante la pequeña broma de la mujer.

Y Anna siempre sonreía ante sus palabras.

La pelirroja adoraba el castillo; no había algo más hermoso para ella, a parte de la Reina; quien según Anna, era la mujer más hermosa en existencia; la más bondadosa y buena entre todas.

Pero Anna tampoco conocía a muchas otras personas; aun cuando para ella con el hecho de conocer a la Reina de hielo, era suficiente, pues con ella se sentía plena, llena de cariño y de buenas intenciones. Le hacía desear ser una mejor persona.

Durante los momentos en los cuales no se la pasaba en los bosques, charlando con la rubia mujer, se encontraba leyendo en su habitación o cumpliendo con sus deberes.

Pero en aquél fatídico día, simplemente estaba leyendo; y como amaba leer.

_A ella jamás le plugo la idea del casamiento, - Mas si es menester y he de casarme para complacer en gracia y gloria a mi familia, entonces he de hacerlo feliz. – comentó insulsamente la joven dama, y en ese momento el rostro de su padre se iluminó, e inmediatamente pidió que trajeran al huésped a la sala; al cabo de unos minutos un sirviente trújole al joven con quien ella debía de casarse, pero su buena ventura la ayudo a ver en tal joven caballero una promesa de amor; sin embargo, la bella dama se premiaba de no ser una mujer fácil de encantar, y cuyo corazón podía ser tan fuerte y frío como una roca, decíase ella sobre sí misma._

_- Vuestra merced, - díjole el joven caballero a la joven doncella - nunca han visto mis jóvenes pero conocedores ojos, una belleza tan graciosa como la vuestra. - tomóle su mano entre sus labios, plantando una delicada muestra de afecto en los nudillos de la joven dama. - Lo siento, perdonad mi atrevimiento. - Comentó el joven caballero en extremaría apenado dejando ir la mano de la doncella._

_La sonriente joven mírole entretenida, y en un arrebato de gallardía dijo…_

- ¡Anna, la cena está lista! – Se escuchó un estruendoso grito, y de manera aprehensiva, la joven cuyo nombre era Anna, cerró el libro; pues aun deseando saber qué sucedería entre el joven y bizarro caballero, y la aventurada y divertida dama, ella sabía que sus tías eran mujeres de parca paciencia, y por lo tanto, debía apresurarse a la sala de la acogedora pero pequeña cabaña donde vivía.

Bajó velozmente los viejos y rechinantes peldaños de la escalera de madera; que aún luego de haber sido reparada en numerosas ocasiones seguía chirriando sin reparo. Normalmente nuestra joven Anna se dejaría deslizar por la barandilla, salvo en esta ocasión que decidió imitar a la heroína del libro que estaba leyendo, y con gracia (o al menos intentándolo) se irguió y con orgullo llegó a la salita donde esperaban sus tías.

La joven era poseedora de cabellos como el fuego, dueña de labios tan delicados que avergonzaban a todas y cada una de las flores, y tenedora de ojos tan hermosos, que lucían como el océano caribeño; debido a que eran unos del color de la aguamarina.

Aun siendo la cabaña donde residían una de pequeño tamaño, la joven doncella tuvo que dar unos pasos para darse cuenta de que faltaba una de sus tías en la mesa, y con su sonrisa más jovial preguntó.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra mi tía Unn? – Pero al observar los rostros de sus otras dos tías, vio algo extraño, debido a que lucían preocupadas, por alguna razón; Lys tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y Mor estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, debido a que no se percataron completamente de la aparición de la joven doncella. – Espero que no os sintáis perturbadas por mi pregunta, pero ¿os sucede algo? – Cuestionó suavemente la joven de cabellos de fuego.

-No cariño, no nos sucede nada. – Lys le dedicó una sonrisa leve a su joven sobrina, y se dispuso a acomodar la mesa. – Vuestra tía regresará pronto, no has de preocupar tu linda cabecita por ello. – A decir verdad, aquellas palabras no calmaron la preocupación que la joven comenzaba a sentir en su interior. – ¿Vais a desear un poco de vino para celebrar que mañana nuestra Annita cumple dieciocho años?

La joven negó con la cabeza lentamente y, mientras miraba divertida a su tía, guiñó un ojo.

- No. No queremos arruinar la suerte para mañana ¿o sí? – Sus ojos brillaron debido a la emoción y, dando un pequeño saltito en su silla, comentó. – Mañana voy a ser oficialmente una mujer.

Un bufido la exaltó.

- No comprendo vuestra fijación con ser una mujer. – Dijo Mor agraviadamente; interrumpiendo el intercambio de palabras entre Anna y Lys. – Algunas veces llegar a ser una mujer puede ser una verdadera tragedia. – Un pequeño quejido escapó de los labios de Mor cuando Lys le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

- Dejad de decir sandeces, nuestra Anna no va a vivir ninguna tragedia. - Contratacó Lys con zozobra. – Ella será una bellísima y alegre mujer. – Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos, trazando un camino húmedo a través de su rostro. – Mi pequeña niña…

La joven de labios delicados, estaba viendo el intercambio en silencio; se sintió feliz, emocionada, divertida, triste y preocupada a una velocidad, a la cual ella consideró, inhumana. Su frente fruncida en preocupación, sus ojos opacos, y sintiendo las palabras atorarse en su garganta, sólo atinando a pensar _¿Habrá sucedido algo? ¿Tendrá esto que ver con el hecho de que tía Unn no esté aquí?_

Anna quiso comentarles que había conocido a alguien, pero pensó que sería egoísta de su parte sacar el tema a flote, más aún cuando dos de sus tías se encontraban preocupadas, y una desaparecida. Se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, intentando mantener las palabras dentro de su boca, tratando de calmar a su lengua, la cual se sentía deseosa de hablar sobre la maravillosa y misteriosa persona que había encontrado en el bosque hacía un par de meses atrás; un ser con el cual ha mantenido encuentros esporádicos en el bosque. Pero por supuesto, no vayáis a pensar mal de nuestra Anna, esos encuentros no han sido más que inocentes.

Esa persona tan maravillosa, como le gustaba decir a Anna, encendió en ella una llama pagana, un deseo indómito de querer adorar a alguien más allá del Dios de su religión, un deseo de estar a la vera de ese ser tan magnifico en toda ocasión; cosa la hacía sentirse ligeramente culpable.

- Alguien le arrebató su dignidad. – Fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios sin permiso, y mordiendo su lengua, extinguió su voluntad para hablar sobre su más querida amiga. Al percatarse de que sus dos tías la miraban extrañadas, se sonrosó profundamente, y agregó. – Perdonadme, he pensado en voz alta. – Se disculpó grácilmente. – No es nada, es un personaje de cuentos de hadas.

- ¿Veis? ¡Mientras Anna siga leyendo cuentos de hadas no va a crecer, por lo tanto, seguirá siendo nuestra chiquilla para siempre! – Lys no logró contener las palabras y terminó gritándolas. Lo cual, por supuesto, divirtió a la joven doncella.

- Oh, tía. Yo siempre seré vuestra chiquilla. – Soltó una risilla risueña. – De eso no os habréis de preocupar.

Y como era de esperar, la cena transcurrió entre risas y dudas; y finalmente, cuando la joven dama se encontraba recogiendo los platos de la mesa luego ya de culminar tanto la cena como los asuntos de sobremesa, la puerta de la cabaña se vio súbitamente abierta, mientras una amargada Unn se adentraba en la casa; la mujer se veía enojada, y, claramente, se encontraba musitando cosas peyorativas entre dientes.

- ¡Esa… esa mujer! ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué os rinda pleitesía? – Dijo la azorada mujer cuyo vestido azul se había teñido en sucio, y su regordete rostro rojo de ira. – ¡Qué harta ridiculez!

Lys y Mor deslizaron sus miradas hacia la regordeta mujer, y con preocupación en sus voces, le pidieron a Anna que se retirara a su habitación, que no había de preocuparse por tales nimiedades, que ellas se encargarían de la limpieza; cabe resaltar que dijeron, aun sin darse la debida cuenta, que debían tratar temas de adultos, y eso fue algo que no le agradó en lo más mínimo a la doncella.

Mirando a través del resquicio de la puerta, Anna trató de ver que sucedía, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era mejor escuchar, y presionó su oreja izquierda contra la puerta, y logró captar un trozo de la conversación.

- …sa no desea revocar el hechizo; dice que ni ella misma puede romperlo, pero es otra de sus irónicas mentiras; lo presiento en mis viejos huesos. - _¿Quién será Sa? _Se preguntó a sí misma la pelirroja.

- No es de extrañar. Esa mujer hizo un pacto con el infierno… - y se escuchó lo siguiente en un susurro. – No hay otra explicación para la cual tenga esos… esos execrables poderes de hielo, es una bruja. – Anna usualmente se sentiría orgullosa de su poder de auditivo, pero en ese momento lo único que sintió fue la sangre dejando su rostro. – Tanto poder y locura en un solo ser, es un tanto patético. – Y en un susurro, prosiguió. – Y lo peor, es que nuestra pobre Anna tiene que pagar por su demencia.

Ésta se irguió al escuchar su nombre.

- Tener que morir tan joven debería ser un pecado. – Dijo otra de sus tías entre sollozos.

Su boca se abrió de par en par, y rápidamente, colocando sus delicadas manos sobre sus delicados labios, silenció un gemido de terror.

- Ella, quien es tan joven, dulce, bella y buena, no debería tener una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros. La reina de hielo jamás entenderá que no solo maldijo a una familia, sino a todo un reino; ésa tampoco comprende que significa el amor o el altruismo. La maldad no puede saber de tales cosas, sólo conoce de artimañas. – La voz de una de sus tías, debilitada e impregnada en tristeza, prosiguió. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Anna no quiso, ni tampoco es que pudo, escuchar más de la conversación; y sintiéndose más lánguida que de costumbre, tomó entre manos su espuerta de esparto, su bufanda y se retiró por la puerta principal de la cabaña; buscando escapar de la tormenta de emociones que sentía dentro de sí misma. Por supuesto, no estaba pensando claramente en aquél momento, pues tomar una espuerta cuando no tienes nada que hacer con ella sólo denomina una reacción automática, y poco cerebral.

Y así fue entonces, como nuestra joven dama escapó de la casita, buscando consuelo en la oscuridad.

Mientras corría, sentía su cuerpo hiperventilar, pero en aquél momento no sabía si era por el frío, el exhaustivo ejercicio físico que había hecho, o simplemente por miedo; pero miedo era siempre la respuesta en aquellos casos.

_¿Era Elsa al final la vil bruja de la cual estaban hablando mis tías?_ Pensó mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro; momentáneamente comenzó a hipar debido a la fuerza de su llano.

El frío era abismal, pero ella sabía muy bien donde conseguiría un cálido refugio por la noche; y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hasta el castillo; camino el cual conocía como si fuera la palma de su mano.

Cada vez que exhalaba, la joven podía observar su respiración, abandonando su cuerpo; podía verla fundiéndose con la naturaleza.

Se sentía cansada a morir, pero una parte de ella sabía bien que pronto estaría llegando a las puertas del castillo de su Reina.

Sólo necesitaba caminar un poco más; necesitaba llegar antes de que se hiciese de mañana; pero el gélido viento la hacía retroceder cada cierto tiempo, dificultándole su ascenso al castillo.

_En vísperas de invierno, encuentras ásperas amenazas. Muchos han intentado derretirlo con sus hornazas, pero el invierno es cruel, y el véspero lo enciende en frío; durante el cual ni el fuego puede derretirlo, y sentéis un escalofrío recorrer vuestro cuerpos._

Escuchó decir al viento, mientras sus dientes castañeaban; ella sabía que estaba más cerca de su Reina de lo que había estado en todos meses pasados.

_Os arropáis, pero es lo mismo, no hay cura para el invierno. Sabéis que moriréis, bajo el menester de la Reina, quien Rey no osa tener; y como vosotros sabéis, ésta no es una mujer común, porque muchos en acuerdos de mancomún han intentado matarla._

Anna podía ver como sus rosados dedos se tornaban ligeramente rojos, casi llegando a un extraño color lila.

_Pero ninguno ha podido, pues para lo que ella es diversión; para nosotros es muerte._

Estaba cerca, y lo supo cuando sus pequeños pies tropezaron con la gran escalera de hielo que unía al castillo con la montaña.

_Hermoso._ Pensó ella maravillada mientras trataba de apresurarse dentro del castillo, pues sabía que aunque frío pareciese, cálido era por dentro.

Tocó desenfrenadamente la puerta, manchando sus nudillos de rosado; y cansada se recostó contra la puerta; hasta que sintió un movimiento brusco en ésta y vio como poco a poco se iba abriendo la gigantesca puerta de hielo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí a éstas horas, Anna? – Preguntó una sorprendida Reina.

- Elsa, dejadme entrar. Por favor. – Imploró la joven, ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

Al entrar, Anna sintió como el calor regresaba a su cuerpo, poco a poco, y en un momento de lucidez, le hizo un comentario altivo a la Reina.

- Habéis abierto la puerta de manera descuidada, vos sabéis que hay gente que os quiere matar.

- No os preocupéis Anna, pude sentir una presencia inofensiva; no hubiese abierto mis puertas en caso contrario. – Le contestó la mujer sonriente, pero sus ojos mostraban cualquier cantidad de emociones menos felicidad.

- Cómo sea, mi Reina; he venido con otros propósitos. Necesito que me digáis la verdad, toda la verdad. – Anna sintió la temperatura del castillo bajar considerablemente, para luego ir subiendo gradualmente.

- ¿Qué queréis saber? – Preguntó una atemorizada Reina; cosa que Anna jamás espero ver.

- ¿Habéis sido vos quien me ha maldecido?

Elsa no se atrevió a contestar, y bajando su mirada cerró sus parpados.

- No os odio, mi Reina. – Eso tomó por sorpresa a la rubia. – No os puedo guardar rencor.

- Mi querida Anna, lo siento mucho… si pudiera tomar todas las cosas que he hecho mal y arreglarlas, no duraría ni un segundo en salvaros de mi propia ira. – La Reina no podía llorar, no porque no quisiese sino porque no podía; pero su semblante patético era suficiente como para expresar su sufrimiento.

- No importa, Elsa; sólo quiero que me contéis toda la historia.

Elsa la observó suavemente, casi tratando de que sus miedos no saliesen a flote otra vez.

- Cuanto tenía catorce años me quisieron obligar a contraer matrimonio con un joven príncipe… pero me escapé, pues tenía miedo al matrimonio. – Comentó la rubia mujer. – Era muy joven e impulsiva, y una parte de mí estaba segura de que podría sobrevivir sola, pero me equivoqué.

Anna la observaba atentamente, dándole a entender a la Reina de que podía continuar.

- No pasó ni una hora antes de que los rumores llegaran al pueblo donde me estaba hospedando; pero esos rumores no llegaron solos. – Tomó una gigantesca bocanada de aire y prosiguió. – Llegaron con la trágica noticia de una guerra inminente; todo causado por mí. – La mujer se sentía otra vez aquella joven niña, atemorizada. – Corrí de vuelta al castillo, pero para cuando llegué tanto la servidumbre como los guardias se encontraban muertos en el piso, sus cuerpos rostizados; como si hubiese sido obra de un dragón.

Anna sentía como la temperatura fluctuaba entre el frío y la cálida temperatura que siempre se mantenía dentro del castillo.

Elsa estaba contando otra vez la misma historia que le había contado aquella vez en el bosque, pero ésta vez estaba explicando las razones de todo; cosa que no había hecho antes.

- E-entre los c-cuerpos se encontraba el Rey, y también la Reina; muertos. Entonces perdí toda la cordura que me quedaba, y fui a la vieja cabaña de la bruja… Bathory era su nombre… - Divagó momentáneamente. – Buscaba venganza, buscaba… no sé qué buscaba. – Admitió. – Quería a mis padres de vuelta… pero no pedí para que los trajera de la muerte; mi corazón se encontraba envenenado. Quería venganza.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se encontraban abiertos de par en par, y pequeñas lágrimas formándose en ellos.

- Cuando me preguntó que deseaba, le dije que quería que todo su reino sufriera por los actos execrables contra la corona; pero ella sólo re rio y me volvió a preguntar que quería; entonces le dice que quería que el reino del sur fuese totalmente congelado, y que todos y cada uno sufriera… por lo que se me fue hecho. – Quería llorar, pero se recordó a sí misma que no podía. - Pero estabais vos, la princesa bebé; simplemente no podía mataros como a todos los demás, así que pedí que se os fueran dados 18 años para vivir; para luego sufrir por los errores de vuestros padres…

Anna estaba derramando lágrimas, su empática naturaleza le hacía sentir todo lo que la rubia relataba; una parte de ella se sentía increíblemente herida, traicionada por su Reina; pero otra parte de ella quería consolarla.

- Anna, Anna. – Gimió en dolor la mujer; dolor emocional. – Lo siento tanto. – Dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la pelirroja.

Elsa esperaba que la joven pelirroja le hiciese a un lado, la odiase, la golpease, o insultase, pero al contrario, la volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

- No creo que os pueda perdonar jamás que le hayáis hecho eso a personas inocentes, pero… no os puedo odiar tampoco, shh, mi Reina, ése es el pasado.

- Anna, vos moriréis mañana… como lo hizo todo vuestro reino.

- L-lo s-s-sé, Elsa; pero no le tengo miedo a la muerte.

- No entiendo como podéis ser tan… preferiría que me odiases antes de que me perdones sin ningún tipo de castigo…

- Hablaremos de eso luego, por favor termina de contar la historia.

Elsa la observó, y el rojo rostro de la pelirroja, y sus rojos ojos, y labios denotaban tanto dolor; dolor que ella jamás podría manifestar de nuevo.

Era incapaz.

- La paga por mis deseos fue… un castigo peor que la muerte. Por cada uno de mis deseos debería soportar uno cien veces peor; pedí muerte y recibí vida eterna, no puedo librarme de esto; pedí dolor y yo no puedo manifestar el mío; pedí que le fuesen congelados los corazones, y que sufrieran, y se me fue dada la maldición del hielo, la maldición de vivir con el corazón congelado por siempre.

Anna tomó la mano de la Reina entre las suyas.

- ¿No existe una forma de romper el hechizo? – Preguntó esperanzada la joven pelirroja.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuál es, Elsa? – Le preguntó suavemente, pasando su pulgar suavemente sobre la suave mano de la Reina.

- Un acto de amor verdadero puede romperlos. – Dijo en un murmuro la mujer; apenada de tener que decirlo. – La bruja sabía que jamás nadie me amaría, y por lo tanto me encontraría atrapada por siempre bajo su hechizo.

Anna la miró perpleja; y luego con una sonrisita le comentó.

- Ésta es mi kirie para con vos, os adoro; y para daros a vuestra merced muestra de mí devoción, os condono por todo lo que habéis hecho en vida. El hechizo al cual me habéis condenado desde mi nacimiento, se sucederá por la tranquilidad si, y solo si, es usted quien otorgue un ósculo a mis labios, no lo espero de los labios de un bizarro caballero; que aunque gallardo, jamás verá mi vida ventura igual que el haberle conocido a usted, no puedo, no soy capaz de amar a nadie más, si no es a vuestra merced; y si este conjuro ha de romperse por obra y gracia del amor, no veo candidata mejor, ¿me permitiríais un beso, mi señora?

Elsa rompió, entre risas, su fachada de seriedad y dolor.

- ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ése, Anna?

- He estado leyendo muchas novelas últimamente. Pero no creáis que bromeo; lo he dicho en serio, permitidme besar sus labios.

- Anna, querida. Sabéis bien que este hechizo no se puede romper con besos.

- Ciertamente, pero podríamos intentarlo. Besadme, ya. – Se acercó a la rubia Reina; pero ésta retrocedió. – Si un acto de amor verdadero me puede salvar, entonces para mí es suficiente un beso vuestro. – Se intentó acercar más.

- Pero yo no os amo de esa manera. – Dijo suavemente, y con voz temblorosa; sintiendo como parte de la maldición tomaría forma en aquél momento, temiendo que su amor no fuese suficientemente verdadero.

- Vuestra majestad, no se mienta. – Dijo burlonamente. - Sé que me amáis con la misma intensidad con la que yo os amo; he visto como las montañas han vuelto a cantar con el aire; incluso, he visto como el invierno eterno en las montañas del norte se ha calmado. Lo he visto todo desde la distancia. Pardiez, incluso he ido en vuestra búsqueda aun cuando he tenido toda la razón en odiaros. Vos me amáis, y yo os amo en consecuencia.

Elsa se dejó caer sobre el suelo, vencida; cansada de huir.

- Besadme antes de que amanezca. – Le ordenó a la Reina; casi olvidando su sentido común, casi olvidando que otra mujer le cortaría la cabeza ante tal falta de respeto.

- No puedo… Anna. No puedo porque no os merezco; yo os he intentado matar.

- No sabíais… - Comenzó a decir la joven.

- Sí sabía… he sido yo quien hubo enviado al cazador para encontraros y traeros a mí; pero él no pudo encontraros jamás; entonces fui yo en vuestra búsqueda porque no podía soportarlo más. – Dijo la mujer en el suelo.

Anna la miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, casi asustada.

- ¿E-elsa? – La cuestionó suavemente. – Por favor…

- No puedo tomar todas las cosas que he hecho, y arreglarlas. Simplemente no puedo; no os puedo besar porque… porque no soy capaz de amar.

Anna rio ante tal comentario, sorprendiendo a la Reina.

- Estamos la dos en el mismo bote; si os hundís vos, me hundo yo también; y si me hundo yo, sé que vos os hundiréis conmigo. ¿Qué más tenemos que perder?

- Nuestras esperanzas. – Dijo suavemente la mujer.

- ¡Bah! – Anna se abalanzó hacia el suelo para acompañar a la Reina que no se dignaba a pararse.

La pelirroja la miró, los ojos de Elsa se veían desesperados, desesperados por poder llorar, por poder expresarse; el rostro de la mujer se veía contorsionado en pánico y tristeza.

- Os amo tanto que me duele; me lastimáis el corazón cuando estáis triste.

- Anna…

- Os perdono, Elsa. Tal vez vos os rendisteis pero yo no. – Colocando su mano bajo la barbilla de la Reina, y acercó sus labios hasta que estos se encontraban a unos milímetros de distancia. – Os perdono, hoy y siempre. – Dijo mientras unía sus labios en un beso; el más dulce beso que ninguna de las dos había dado en su vida.

El amanecer había llegado; y junto con él el destino de ambas mujeres; Elsa se sentía amarrada en un abrazo que fue perdiendo fuerza a medida de que el sol se asomaba; un beso que fue perdiendo intensidad a medida de que el abrazo la perdía.

Y fue cuando Elsa lo sintió; su rostro se encontraba empapado en lágrimas, y su cuerpo podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la otra mujer.

Un calor que fue perdiendo intensidad también; y fue cuando Elsa se dio cuenta que el corazón de Anna se encontraba congelado.

- No me dejéis, no me dejéis, no, no, no, no… No me dejéis, por favor. No. Anna, no. – Sollozó la mujer, casi gritando en dolor; un dolor que la consumía por dentro lentamente, y tanto como el fuego podía consumir los bosques, éste dolor consumía su ser. – No-o m-me dejéis atrás… ll-ll-e-evadme con v-vos… - Dijo hipando.

La abrazó con más fervor, sintiendo como la joven mujer moría en sus manos.

- P-por-r f-fav-vor, - Tomó aire tratando de calmar su tartamudeo. - Prefiero vivir una vida eterna llena de dolor y vacía a vivirla sin vos; sin vuestro amor. Daría mi misma vida por vos, n-no, no-o me dejéis. – Lloriqueó. – Ni siquiera os he contado toda la historia… n-no me dejéis, ¿no queréis saberlo t-todo?

Pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue el vacío, el frío y el silencio.

Y entre lágrimas, recostó su rostro en el pecho de la helada dama cuyo corazón no latía más; temblando por el llanto gritó una vez más; pero se quiso separar de ella, temiendo lastimarla, por lo cual separó su rostro del pecho de ésta la observó lentamente.

Se acercó a los labios de ésta, y musitando palabras de cariño, besó sus labios, como diciéndole adiós; mientras que sus temblorosos labios se separaban, la miró adolorida.

- Perdonadme, perdonadme. – Dijo al aire. – Os pido de vuelta mi sufrimiento pasado, dioses de los cielos, a cambio de su vida; ¡A cambio de que le regreséis su vida! – Grito mirando al techo, pero nada sucedió.

Nada, absolutamente nada, y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- V-vuestros labios-s saben a cacao. – Comentó una voz extraña, diferente a la suya.

- ¡Anna! ¿Mis plegarias funcionaron? – Se preguntó feliz; sosteniendo muy cerquita a la pelirroja.

- N-n-no… - Tembló. – Me habéis calentado el corazón con vuestro amor, además… no me puedo morir sin escucharos decirme toda la historia. ¿O sí? Quiero saber cómo os convertisteis en la Reina de Hielo. – Bromeó mientras se acercaba a la Reina.

Elsa sonrió entre llantos.

- Pues, ya no lo soy más; vos me habéis librado de mi maldición.

- Y vos de la mía. – Dijo la pelirroja acercándose al rostro de la rubia, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que lo decoraban con besos. – No volváis a negarme vuestro amor, os escuché confesar vuestro amor. – Dijo mientras Elsa soltaba una carcajada de alivio.

- Más nunca. – Comentó. – Pero es ahora vos quien debe os contarme la historia de cómo sobrevivisteis a la maldición; pues no he logrado entenderlo.

Anna le sonrió; y asintió con su cabeza.

- Mis tías me van a matar. - Dijo mortificada, mientras una divertida Elsa la observaba. - ¿Me puedo quedar con vos, escondiéndonos para siempre? - Le preguntó.

Pero Elsa no le respondió, sólo la abrazó, igualmente tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar; muchos cuentos que contar y misterios que desvelar.

Capaz su amor había sido suficiente para traerla de vuelta a la vida; o tal vez nunca estuvo muerta; pero en aquél minuto de aquél instante, no le importo más nada que no fuese su salvadora.

-0-0-0-0-

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Muchísimos abrazos a todos.


End file.
